Sailor Moon Eclipsed
by Hoshi Hikarino
Summary: Well this is my made up series for Sailor Moon Yay!A new enemy arrives,but will the senshi be able to discover what they're after before it's too late?Why does a girl named Hoshi seem to have a gruge against them even though they just met?Read and findout
1. Default Chapter

Notes: Hello. I'm writing another fanfic. Yay! This one has some of My friends' and my own made up senshi. This story takes place after the sailor star series. Well I hope you like it. Oh ya, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the ORIGINAL characters. Please R&R.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Usagi, please hurry," said Ami as she, Rei, Minako, Mokoto and Usagi walked down the street. Usagi had stopped for a moment to look at some ice cream in the store window. "I don't want to be late."  
  
"Oh, sorry Ami," she replied.  
  
"Your really anxious to meet her aren't you," said Minako.  
  
"Of course she is. It's not every day that you come home with a new sister," replied Mokoto.  
  
"What was her name again?" asked Rei.  
  
"Hinode," answered Ami. "Oh we're here."  
  
They stood in front of a very expensive looking apartment building. They had been there before, but every time they saw it, they couldn't help being impressed. They took the elevator up to Ami's floor and soon came to her apartment.  
  
"Mom! I'm home," called Ami as she opened the door. "I brought some friends to meet Hinode. Is she here?"  
  
"Hello Ami. Hinode's over here," her mother, Dr. Mizuno, called from the kitchen. Everyone followed Ami into the Kitchen. Ami's mom was standing next to a girl who was about 12. She had short hair like Ami's except a Blondish brown color. She looked normal except for her eyes. She had blue eyes, but she didn't have a pupil. It looked like a blob of blue.  
  
"Hello," said Hinode  
  
"Hello," they replied.  
  
"She's going to have a friend come over soon," said Dr. Mizuno.  
  
"Oh you've made a friend already?" asked Ami.  
  
"Oh no, She's from the same adoption program as Hinode," replied her mother.  
  
"Her name's Hoshi," said Hinode. "She's my best friend. She never cared that I'm blind."  
  
Now it made sense. Her eyes looked that way because she's blind.  
  
"I can't wait to meet her," said Ami. Then the door bell rang.  
  
"Oh that must be her," said Dr. Mizuno as she walked to the door. "Hello come on in." They heard their footsteps coming to the kitchen. Then a girl entered who had black hair that came to her shoulders. She had her hair half up in a small ponytail and the rest down. She had green eyes that almost looked blue. The girl had a stiff look to her, kind of ridged. She seemed to be angry, but at the same time sad.  
  
"Hoshi!" called Hinode as she ran over and gave the girl a hug. The girl's expression suddenly changed. She no longer looked angry, but she looked almost happy.  
  
"Hello Hinode," she said. "I have some good news."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm going to be adopted."  
  
"Where? When?"  
  
"Next Tuesday. I'll be living at that apartment building by the flower shop."  
  
"Hey that's where I live," said Mokoto.  
  
The girl looked over and it seemed that she noticed the presence of the others for the first time. Her expression went back to the way it was before, except this time she looked overtaken with hate and rage. "Why would I care if I were in the same building as a lump of slim like you?" Her voice was very cold and that's when they noticed that she was emitting some kind of energy.  
  
"Hoshi! Don't say that," said Hinode. Hoshi turned and left the room. "I'm sorry." Then Hinode ran after her.  
  
Everyone was momentarily stuned. They didn't expect such a comment. "What was that all about?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Maybe we've come at a bad time," said Rei.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry about that," apologize Dr. Mizuno. "I'll talk to Hoshi."  
  
"No it's all right. I have to go anyways," said Rei. They said good bye and walked out side (Ami too).  
  
"I sensed a strange energy emitting from the Hoshi girl," said Rei after they closed the door.  
  
"Yea we noticed it too," said Mokoto.  
  
"I also noticed that Hinode had the same aura," replied Ami. The others looked at her for they didn't sense it.  
  
(Well that's the first chapter. I'm moving this story from another site so I'll have the first two chapters up and then I'll probably take awhile with the third. Please Review) 


	2. New Enemy New Senshi

Notes: Hello all you shmoopies out there! I hope that this chapter will be more exciting. Actually I usually don't like the whole sister thing, but it is needed in this story. You'll see later.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Ami was to watch Hinode and to get to know her. They weren't sure what to make of this mysterious aura.  
  
"She's not exactly blind. She can see a little," said Ami the next morning. "She's very friendly and kind. She often offers to do house work, but she might just want us to except her. I'm not sure."  
  
"Well anything else about that Hoshi person?" asked Rei.  
  
She looked over at Ami, but Mokoto was the one to answer, "I meet her future parents last night." Everyone looked at her. "They're a really nice couple. They live a floor above me."  
  
"Well they might not even realize that they have that aura, right?" suggested Minako.  
  
"I suppose that might be the case," replied Ami.  
  
"Well we know it can't be an enemy, right?" said Usagi. "I mean, there aren't supposed to be any more battles as a senshi after Mamoru and I got married. So we've got nothing to worry about."  
  
"That's true, but the battle with Galexia wasn't suppose to occur either," said Ami.  
  
"Ami!" someone called. She looked up to see Dr. Mizuno. "Ami, I need to get to work, but I need you to watch Hinode and Hoshi for me is that alright?"  
  
"I thought you got the day off to spend time with her," Ami replied.  
  
"I did, but there's an emergency. I have to go."  
  
"Okay mom. I'll take care of it." Dr. Mizuno called over Hinode and Hoshi who were playing on the swing set.  
  
"Now you two do as Ami says."  
  
"We're old enough to take care of our selves," replied Hoshi.  
  
"I'll just feel better if you stay with Ami, alright?" Then she ran off to the hospital.  
  
"Well do you want to stay here?" asked Ami.  
  
"Let's get one thing strait. I don't take orders from you or anyone else. I've been living alone long enough to be able to take care of myself," Hoshi said just as coldly as the night before.  
  
"Hoshi, please. Just make this a little bit easier for me," pleaded Hinode.  
  
"Fine."  
  
They went bake to the play ground and started running around again.  
  
"She's got some attitude," said Mokoto angrily.  
  
"Yea. I mean here we are trying to be nice to her and she just blows us off," agreed Minako.  
  
"She's not that cold to your mom now is she Ami?" asked Usagi.  
  
"No, she's still a bit rude, but not cold." Ami looked over at then. "She must have been through a lot to be so angry."  
  
"That still doesn't give her the right..." started Mokoto.  
  
"She said that she's been living alone," said Rei. "She might not know how to act around people. She might have come from a place where you need to act that way to survive."  
  
They would have continued their talk on that matter, but they heard someone scream on the other side of the swing set. They looked over and saw a monster attacking some of the kids.  
  
"Hinode!" cried Ami as she ran down to get her. Hinode and Hoshi were under the slide and didn't seem to be afraid at all. "Come on, we need to get out of here."  
  
They got up and followed Ami away from the danger. She looked back to see the Sailor Senshi fighting the monster.  
  
"I want you two to stay in this bush," started Ami. "I'm going to try and help the others kids get to safety. I'll be back soon." She ran off and transformed. No one noticed because of the monster. She quickly joined the battle. The monster was strong, but they could beat it. The battle seemed to be at a stand still.  
  
"Solar Eclipse!"  
  
A bright light flashed and every one was momentarily blind along with the monster.  
  
"Shooting Star!"  
  
A beam of light shot passed them and they heard the monster wail in pain. Their sight began to return to them and they saw a pile of dust where the monster once stood.  
  
Usagi looked up at the trees and saw two figures standing there, but couldn't make them out because she still couldn't see very well. "Who are you?" she called.  
  
"We are the Sailor Star sisters, Sailor Stardust," started one of them.  
  
"And Sailor Sunshine," finished the other.  
  
The same thought rang through everyone's head, 'Sailor Senshi?'  
  
(That was the second chapter. I usually write longer chapters in my fanfiction, but then again I usually write them in Microsoft Word first. (My Word was all brokey when I wrote this) Please comment. Well till next time I'm still crazy! Oh ya I made a mistake in the last chapter when I said that I only had two chapters written I lied. I have three so that one will be posted right away too.) 


	3. Vision

Notes: Hello! This chapter shall be interesting. Well I hope you like it.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Sailor Senshi?" asked Usagi as she looked up at the two figures in the tree. She saw the two figures jump out of the tree and she could no longer see them because of her impaired vision. "Wait!"  
  
"Oh Hinode. I hope she's alright," said Ami as she undid her henshin. Everyone else followed suit. She ran over to the spot where she left Hinode, but she wasn't there. "Hinode!" she cried, frantically looking around.  
  
"I'm right here," replied Hinode as she ran over to Ami with Hoshi close behind her. Ami sighed in relief. "We thought that it would be safer over there." She pointed to the fountain where some people took cover.  
  
"Oh please," said Hoshi as she leaned against the tree. "We got board waiting so we went to go look for something better to do."  
  
"Hoshi," said Hinode in a tired way, "for once please just be polite." Hoshi gave a small tch and then turned away. "Thanks"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"So, the rumors are true," came a man's voice from the dark abyss, "Those of the moon kingdom have been reborn and they're defending the Earth."  
  
"They're not why we're here," replied a woman's voice. "We must find the heir to the Sun kingdom."  
  
"Those two brats are there to," informed the man.  
  
"So they escaped their prison," said the woman. "They may come in handy in our search."  
  
"What makes you think that?" the man replied.  
  
"They too are looking for her."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((  
  
"Are they really sailor senshi?" Usagi asked Luna that night.  
  
"I don't know. I've never heard of them," she replied. "I can't remember everything about the moon kingdom even though I have regained most of my memories. Maybe if I went to the moon I could find something there that might refresh my memory."  
  
"What could you find there?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we also must discover more about this new enemy." Luna decided to go talk to Artemis about it, so she left for Minako's.  
  
"Usagi we'll find out more tomorrow, but try to get some sleep for now," said Mamoru as he enters the room. He got into bed next Usagi and gave her a kiss. Soon he fell asleep. Usagi pondered the matter for a little while longer. Then she turned over on the bed and tried to get to sleep.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Rei sat before the fire meditating. Then a voice rang from the fire. "The princess of the sun... open the door... Only she knows how to open the door..."  
  
(Well I'll end it here because I'm off to the movies. Yay! Well I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please comment.) 


End file.
